Next Top Secrets
by KAMShark
Summary: Laron is a transfer student, who comes at the same time as Sam in season two. Laron is a model with a few secrets he won't be letting on anytime soon. He'll give you an insight into other people's secrets. Let see if he can adapt to Ohio after his glamorous life in New York... (Rated for later chapters)


**DISCLAIMER! Don't own any of the characters. (OC… in the name init really)**

**More detailed description: (Laron is my OC btw) Laron is a transfer student, who comes at the same time as Sam in season two. Laron is a model with a few secrets he won't be letting on anytime soon. He'll give you an insight into other people's secrets. Read to see his effect on the story!**

**P.S. as far as I know Laron Daniels is a made up person. If he exists I'll be pretty surprised. He's not actually a model for anything in the real world so don't try googling him thinking he's really. I would go find out for myself. But my creativeness makes up for my laziness.**

Chapter 1

Mercedes rushes up to Kurt excitedly. The hallways are unusually loud… you'd usually assume it was the fact the year had just broke out and everyone's catching up but it was because of something else. In fact it was actually _someone_ else.

"Did you hear?!" Mercedes skips about excitedly, scaring the shit out of Kurt from the sudden outburst. Kurt took as second to come to his senses the shakes his head.

"Wait what?" He asks confused. Mercedes leans in.

"There's a new transfer student." She smiles as if she's holding in the loudest laugh in a quiet room.

"_Really_? You're _so_ immature. Just because there's a new kid everyone gets all hyped up-"

"No!" Mercedes squawks. "The new kid is Laron _Daniels_…" She smirks as realisation grows on Kurt's face.

"Wait…" He starts. "You mean…" He lets out a little yelp and spins excitedly as Mercedes nodes frantically. "The youngest guy to model for ?" Kurt smiles dopily. Mercedes pulls the thin boy into a heart clenching embrace.

"What's up with you fags?" Karofsky laughs loudly. Kurt drops his head to the floor. Mercedes scowls at the large boy. He walks on laughing to himself.

"Ignore him." Mercedes comforts her best friend. Kurt nods and they head to class.

* * *

><p>Mr Scheue starts the first glee practice of the year. "Ok guys, this year we have a better idea of what we're up against. At Regionals Vocal Adrenaline was a <em>wall-of-sound<em>!" He starts. "So we're gonna have _auditions_ for _new members_." He says enthusiastically. Everyone glances around.

"Mr Scheue we've all accepted each other. There's no doubt we're gonna be amazing." Mercedes beams.

"Yeah I'm glad you all accept each other but we're gonna need new members to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Mr Scheue states.

"Hey maybe that hottie from Vogue can sing?" Santana sneers.

"I thought he was gay." Quinn points out.

"He hasn't confirmed yet." Tina adds.

"Wait who are we talking about?" Mr Scheue questions.

"Laron Daniels. He's the youngest guy to model for . He transferred here for his sophomore year from New York because he's transferring labels or something." Quinn explains.

"I think its GAP." Kurt chimes in.

"He's one of the hottest guys I've ever seen." Brittany beams.

"If he _is_ gay… I might just cry." Santana smirks slyly.

"Hey look there he is!" Tina points towards the doorway.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the principal's office. The directions I got were terrible and I have no clue where I am." The boy says expressionlessly to Mr Scheue. Leaning against the door he seems not to notice the room of students staring in awe at him. He's tall with dark hair and bushy eyebrows. He's wearing long green khaki shorts, a white vest with an owl on it and Ray-Ban square frame sunglasses pushed up on his hear. His tan suggests he's been on holiday recently.

"This is the choir room; we're the new directions, how about we take you there?" Quinn smiles sleekly; the unholy trinity have now taken place in front of the model.

"Er… yeah whatever." He says coolly as he glances down at the cheerleaders.

"Wait," Quinn turns to her followers. "You guys wait here; I'd like to do this alone." She raises an eyebrow. The other two nod, then drop their arms that were resting on their hips, and head back to their seats. The boy now seemed confused. Quinn walks out pouting and shaking her hips. Laron followed sceptically.

* * *

><p>Quinn drops her speed down a bit. "<em>So<em>…" She urges. Laron looks up from the floor.

"Can we hold up here? My locker's over there and I want my jacket." He states. Quinn sighs and nods. She observes the boy's locker combination and makes a mental note for future needs.

"The New Directions are looking for new members…" She states in a matter-of-fact. Laron glances sideways at her. "Can you sing?" She asks bluntly after a moment of tension building. Laron shrugs.

"Everyone can sing, it's just the point of whether they're good or not…" He pauses. He takes in Quinn's unamused face. As she goes to speak Laron continues. "If you want good, you've got your guy." He states plainly as he slams his locker. He pulls a black hoodie onto his bare shoulders. It hangs rather loosely.

"Perfect. Auditions are yet to be decided but I'll get back to you." They carried on walking.

They got to just outside Figgins's office. Quinn smiled, she was quite obviously plotting something. Just then the bell chimed. She nodded to the door, Laron turned to the door. When he looked back Quinn hugged him and walked away without letting him say thank you.

* * *

><p>Quinn sits down at the table with the rest of the gleeks the next day at lunch. She smirks grabbing everyone's attention. "Spill it Ferbray." Santana snaps. She sighs.<p>

"Nothing, we should probably do the number." Quinn smirks. The others nod and they set off. The song was Empire State of Mind. Afterwards they all waited for at least _one _person to come ask them about joining. After about four minutes they were shocked to hear someone yelling in their direction.

"Hey!" They all turned to the top of the stairs. Laron was sliding the stair's bar and heading towards Quinn. "So… _Quinn _right?" He asks. She smiles.

"Yep that's right." She glances behind him.

"So when were the auditions then?" He asked. Rachel then steps in.

"Well they're on Wednesday round about three." Rachel beams at the model. He raises an eyebrow. "I'm Rachel Berry by the way, co-lead of the New Directions." She adds boastingly. He nods half-heartedly.

"Ok sure." He smiles. His teeth are really white and his smile makes a couple girls in the background physically melt.

"Sing something good ok?" Quinn pulls him around by his arm. He nods again.

"Hey Laron!" Azimio shouts. They all turn. "You coming?!" He shouts.

"Nah I ain't hungry!" Laron shrugs. Azimio and Karofsky disappear after a moment.

"Maybe you should sit with us after your audition." Tina blurts.

"Yeah he's really gonna want to listen to Berry's _massive_ mouth." Santana snides to Brittany.

"Uh yeah if that's ok." Laron says cutely.

"Of _course_ it is bro." Finn smiles taking Rachel's hip. Laron nods and heads back up the stairs.

"Well we have good news for Mr Scheue." Kurt smiles.

* * *

><p>Laron heads up on the stage. He's the only one who actually turned up. The old glee clubbers are standing around the seats.<p>

"When you're ready Laron." Rachel smiles. Laron rubs the back of his neck.

"K thanks." He mutters. He turns and nods at the band as a signal to start the song.

_Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?_

_Sugar, sugar_

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all the questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on sugar let me know._

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on honey tell me so_

_Tell me so baby_

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on honey let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on honey tell me so_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_His heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cos at last he's got this girl home_

_Relax baby now we are alone_

_They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing_

_Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking_

_Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining_

_They got each other neither one's complaining_

_He say's I sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee_

_Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on honey tell me so_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you really, really, really, really need me_

_Just let me know_

_Just reach out and touch me_

_If you really want me_

_Just reach out and touch me_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on sugar let me know_

_If you, if you, if you really need me_

_Just come on and tell me so_

The song ends. Laron smiles bashfully as everybody applauses.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting Rod Stewart." Kurt muttered.

After giving the judgment they filter out and let Laron know they'll get back to him.

* * *

><p>Laron enters for his first day of glee. He has a wet, grey, gap vest on and teal jean shorts, and the same glasses coat his face as yesterday.<p>

"Let me be the first to say welcome to glee." Mr Scheue begins.

"Looks like someone else got there first." Puck laughs.

"Yeah, apparently being a fag _and_ a member of glee just pushed Azimio to hate me." Laron laughs. Kurt seemed offended by his choice of words. Laron took a seat next to Quinn and Tina seeing as the rest of the seats were taken. "But thanks to Quinn, I don't have sticky hair to deal with." He smiles.

"Wait sorry but _you're _not out." Kurt states. "But you'll say something like that?" He snaps angrily.

"Sorry that was a poor choice of words wasn't it. I've spent the last two months with my mum's boyfriend calling me it and I guess it just rubbed off." Laron smiles guiltily. The room seemed shocked. Laron's phone went off. He whipped it out and checks who it is. "Crap." He mutters under his breath quickly. "Anyone have a good excuse to hang up on a clingy boyfriend?" He laughs as his finger hovers above the end call button.

"How can he call you? Shouldn't he be in lesson?" Tina asked. Mr Scheue signaled outside to Laron. He stands.

"He doesn't go to school anymore." Laron replies as he answers the phone. "Hey, sorry I had to think of an excuse." He begins to his alleged boyfriend on the other end. "… Weren't satisfied? Right I'll come round later… what d'you mean why not now? I'm sixteen… huh yeah what _does_ that make _you_? Alright… love you, later." Laron hangs up. "Can I ask you guys to keep stuff like my mom's boyfriend a secret though? People in the news can be quite mean so…" Laron laughs.

"I'm cool with that." Finn begins. Everyone else in the room followed his lead.

"Do you think you could convince anyone to join the club?" Quinn asks. Laron shrugs.

"I don't think so, I'm not really good with spotting talent." He smirks awkwardly. "Mr Scheue, is it ok if I miss Glee every now and then?" He begins. "It's just my schedule can be really busy and I have to miss school a lot." He explains. Mr Scheue nods.

"Yeah just as long as you find time to practise and participate in Sectionals and everything, then of course its ok." After everything had been sorted out and glee club had finished they filed out into the cruel halls of McKinley.

"Hey Kurt," Laron gets his attention from across the hall. "I'm sorry about saying that word, I really am and there's no excuses for it."

"Well just don't do it again." Kurt takes the high road and decides not to hold a grudge on the boy.

"Hey d'you wanna show me round the best stores here?" Laron asks out of the blue. Kurt raises his eyebrow inquiring for more information. "I mean, I'm still sort of finding my way, and it would help if I could still find a good outfit." He looks him up and down smirking. "And you look as if you'd know where to look." Kurt feels himself about to swoon, but pulls himself out of it as Karofsky steams past.

"I'd love to." He smiles back.


End file.
